Throughout the world, diseases caused by mitogenically-induced cells including any cell that (1) proliferates in responses to exposure or infection with a virus, (2) is induced to proliferate to a malignant state by exposure to a mitogenic substance or (3) is induced to proliferate because of exposure to any nonspecific mitogenic stimulus are the major causes of illness and death.